Holiday fic: The many and varied adventures
by Fuen Kitsune
Summary: This will contain multiple pairings some upon request and will hit holidays. This has no bairing on my other fics and will not use my authors-charactors. More info on each fic when I update.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So this is likely going to be a holiday based fic made up of one shots of different Naruto couples (mostly my favorite but others by request and whim). So if you like it let me know. If not, tell me how to improve. If you flame, remember the saying about playing with fire and know that when you get tagged for flames, they tend to show up more on your stories. That's all for this side of the fic. See you at the bottom!

Hinata's side of the story:

She, Ino, Sakura, Temari and Tenten had been out shopping most of the day and were sitting in the window seats of a small, warm café chattering about all the usual things girls talk about around Christmas time. Gift they wanted or were giving to others, favorite holiday food and how they would be spending Christmas Eve.

"Ten-Chan, Neji, Shika and I are going skating then to dinner." Temari stated.

"That could be fun. I'd love to see what Neji-san can do on ice-skates since he's so good at spinning without them. Choji and I are having Christmas dinner at his house. His parents said there would be plenty of food and Choji's been bragging about how great his mom's cooking is so I decided I'd take him up on his offer." Ino said taking a sip from her latte.

"I can only imagine what you two will be doing after dinner. Maybe having a bit of dessert?" Tenten asked.

Ino went a bright pink. "No-no-no-no. He would never do something like that."

"Suuuure. And Gaara-niisan likes being called a raccoon-san." Temari stated.

"He doesn't seem to mind it too much. He lets me call him that all the time."

"What!" Temari exclaimed leaning forward over the table in surprise.

"Ya. In fact, the last time you and your brothers came over, he came in the kitchen to ask if the cookies were ready I told him, 'no raccoons in the kitchen' and he just shrugged and walked back into the living room. And when were on dates, I call him it all the time." Temari was dumbstruck. "What?" Sakura asked uncomfortably. "It's just a nick-name."

"What ever." Tenten said, eager to get off the subject of pet names. She did not want to get into that dangerous water. "So Hinata, what are you doing Christmas Eve?"

"Well," the shy Huga started setting down the tea cup she had just been about to drink from, "I was going to spend it at my house like usual."

"Why the heck would you do that?" Temari asked after getting over the shock of having a portion of her world reversed, "Even Hinabi is going to be out on a date."

"Well, I don't really have anything else to do."

"You could come skating with us." Tenten suggested. "We could play crack the whip and stuff."

"Thank you but no. I'm not very good at ice skating."

"How do you like that?" Sakura asked. "A water element specialist who can't ice skate."

Hinata blushed and Ino came to her rescue, "It doesn't matter Hina-chan." Looking down at her watch she exclaimed, "Shoot! I gotta go guys. Presents don't rap themselves." And she got up and strode quickly out the door.

"I told racoon-sa-I mean, Gaara I would meet up with him after I was done shopping. Bye Temari. Bye Hinata. Bye Tenten. See you guys later. And she too walked out into the white expanse.

"Let's go Temari," Tenten said breaking her friend's reverie. "I still need to get matching hats and scarves for Neji and I."

"Ya," replied Temari shaking her head to clear it. "See you later Hinata." And with that, Hinata was left at the table. Her only company the now cold dregs of tea in her cup.

"Oh well." She sighed. "Guess it's time to head home." She stood and put on the coat, gloves and other warm clothing she had taken off upon sitting down.

She stepped out into the gently falling snow and smiled. 'The snow is so pretty.' She though. 'It makes me think of…' And suddenly, as if her thoughts had been a command, the very boy she was thinking of suddenly stood next to her, a drift of snow on his long blond hair.

"Hey Hinata!" Uzamaki Naruto, her crush since the early years in the academy, was standing there in all his blue eyed glory.

'What is he doing here?' Hinata thought jumpily. 'Is he stalking me?' Naruto remained where he was smiling down at her. 'Calm down.' She berated herself mentally. 'He's probably just out enjoying the snow.' "Hi, Naruto-kun." She finally answered.

Naruto smiled "So what you been up to Hinata? Finishing up some last minute shopping?"

"Yes." Hinata managed. "Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten and I."

"Where'd they all go?" He asked looking around.

"They all had things they still had to do. I was just going to go home." She fidgeted with the fingers of her gloves.

"Would you like to come to Ichiraku and have some ramen with me? I love the snow and I really love having a nice warm bowl of mizu. My treat."

'Is he really asking to have ramen with him?' She thought in disbelief. She was able to disguise her enthusiasm fairly well. "Sure. If you want to that'd be fine with me."

As they walked, Hinata mentally jumped for joy. 'Naruto is treating me to ramen and I'm not dreaming!' She had made sure of this by unobtrusively pinching herself several times. Her mind was a happy whirl and so she didn't notice at first that they had gotten to her crush's favorite eateries.

"Hey Naruto-san, Hinata-heme. What can I get you two?" The old ramen chief asked when they ducked through the curtain.

"Hey old man!" Naruto said as he sat down. "I'll have a bowl of mizu. What kind do you want Hinata?" He turned to her and asked.

"Um. I'll have mizu as well." Hinata stuttered.

"Two orders of mizu commin' up." And the old man turned to prepare the soup.

While they waited, Naruto asked, "So what are your plans for Christmas eve?"

"Um," Hinata started, "I was just going to spend it at home. My family usually has a quiet dinner. Then I watch some of the Christmas specials and go to bed."

"Hmm. We that sounds like a nice way to spend the Holiday. I usually end up staying at home and having copious amounts of ramen. Oh," He laughed, "Except that one year where I decided to go to a Christmas party with Pervy-sage and baa-chan. They both got out of their skulls on saki and I had to get someone to help me drag them home. Never again." He said shaking his head and smiling.

She loved it when he smiled. It was as if, through all the clouds of her life, there really was a Hinata, a bright place, for her to bask in warmth. The warmth was slowly creeping up her neck to form her signature blush.

She was saved by Ichiraku turning around and depositing a nice warm bowl of ramen in front of them. "Irashi!"

"Old man, you only gave us one bowl."

"Oh. My mistake. I'll go make you some more." He said reaching to pick up the bowl.

"Don't worry about it. I'm hungry and Hinata doesn't mind. Do you?" Naruto asked turning towards her.

"N-n-no. I don't m-mind." She stuttered in surprise.

"Great!" Naruto shouted as he picked up his chopsticks and started into the huge bowl of soup.

'He's sharing ramen with me.' She mentally squealed. 'Oh this is the best day ever!'

Naruto looked up from his chow-down and asked, "What the matter Hinata? Not hungry?"

"Oh," she gasped slightly. "N-n-no, I I'm still hungry." And she too picked up a set of chopsticks and began eating, if with a little less gusto than the object of her affection.

When they had emptied the bowl, (coming very close to the famous "same noodle kiss" has it not been for Hinata quickly snipping the noodle with a quiet flash of chakra), Naruto leaned back in his seat saying, "That was the best. I can always count on you guys to have a nice warm bowl of ramen ready." Naruto reached for his wallet and placed the money for their soup on the counter.

"It's on the house." Ichiraku-san said. "Think of it as our gift to you."

"Man. If I had known that, I would have eaten more! Come on Hinata. I'll walk you home." And he grabbed her hand and led her out.

Once they were outside, Naruto stopped and looked up into the night sky at the snow gently falling all around them. "I love the snow. It's so clean and white when it falls." Turing to face her he smiled that wonderful smile of his. "Hey look," He said pointing over her head to the roof they had stopped under. "Mistletoe." His smile widened as he said, "You know what that means." And he closed his eyes and leaned close.

'Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh' Hinata's mind screamed. 'Naruto-kun is about to…' And at that moment, his lips touched hers and she passed out.

Naruto's point of view:

'Man! What's taking those girls so long?' He had been waiting outside the café for some time now. 'Gaara said Sakura was going to meet him five minutes ago. Though he probably won't care. He likes her and her cooking to much to do anything that might risk loosing her.' He had to admit, Sakura had gotten better at cooking since she had to cater to Tsunade's wishes. 'But at least Tenten and Temari should have left.' He mused. 'Neji said they still have yet to get the hats and scarves Shikamaru predicted they would buy. And Ino was supposed to go shopping with Choji to get a gift for the Akamichi Christmas dinner.' He had put this whole thing together, with a great deal of help from the lazy genius. And now it could all fall apart if…

But at that moment Ino rushed out of the café and down the street towards her house. Then came Sakura headed in the direction of the sand siblings Konaha residence and finally TenTen and Temari follow a few seconds in the direction of the clothing shop two streets over. 'Excellent. All according to my/Shikamaru's plan.'

Then the objective of his whole plan stepped out and looked up into the snow flakes slowly falling from the cottony sky. She was beautiful. Her dark hair clashing wonderfully with her creamy skin of her face. Falling past it from under her winter hat as if a spring of clear night was coming from inside a vein of milky quartz. In as second, he was by her side drawn to the wonder that was her face. "Hey Hinata!" 'Baka!' He shouted at himself. 'You came up to fast. Now she's spooked.' He thought looking down at her surprised face.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." She finally managed.

'Oh! The voice of an angel!' The thought made him smile so he quickly covered it up with a question. "So what you been up to? Doing some last minute shopping?"

"Yes," Hinata said quietly. "Ino, Sakura, Temari, Tenten and I."

He had to play this right. Play the dumbly like Shikamaru told him to. "Where'd they all go?" He hardly could keep his eyes off her. But he forced it to pull off the charade.

"They all had things they still had to do. I was just going to go home." She started fidgeting it that irresistible way of her's. 'She so cute when she does that!' he had to restrain himself from hugging his pale beauty.

He managed to cover over his mental jubilation with a question, "Would you like to come to Ichiraku and have some ramen with me? I love the snow and I really love a nice warm bowl of mizu. My treat."

Sure, if you want to that'd be fine with me."

'Yes!' Naruto mentally shouted. 'Shikamaru was right. No girl can resist a free meal. Especially one offered by a guy they like.' (AN: yes, Naruto does know in this fic. He is still a little slow but he's not a complete dunce.)

As they walked, Naruto had to keep going over the plan in his head. 'If I screw this up I may never get another chance like this again.' The unfortunate lot of a shinobi. Being so engrossed in his thoughts, he had nearly missed the diminutive ramen stand. But his inner "ramen finder" lead him true.

Ichiraku greeted them as they came through the curtain and sat down. "Hey Naruto-san, Hinata-heme. What can I get you two?"

'Good. Choji was able to talk to him to get him on board.' "Hey old man! I'll have a bowl of mizu." 'Baka! Ladies first!' a voice like Sakura's shouted through his head. "What kind would you like Hinata?"

"Um," she hesitated again in the manner he found near irresistible. "I'll have mizu as well." 'Exactly as Shikamaru predicted.'

"Two orders of mizu coming right up!" The old man said as he turned to make the soup.

'Make some conversation' he could almost here Shikamaru saying. 'Stop staring at talk to her.' "So what are your plans for Christmas eve?" 'I know what I want them to be' an inner voice he had picked up from his time with Aria said. 'Bad ero! Get out now!' His inner said.

His internal argument was stopped when Hinata spoke, "Um. I was going to stay at home. My family usually has a quite dinner, and then I watch some of the Christmas specials and go to bed."

"Hmm, Sounds like a nice way to spend the Holiday." 'Defiantly my kind of Christmas.' The Jariya inspired voice started. 'With out the dinner and movie that i-'(whack!) 'Shut the heck up!' his inner shouted having pounded the perv part into the mind-scape ground. "I usually end up staying at home and eating copious amounts of ramen. Oh," He had to laugh at this memory. "Except one year where I when to a Christmas party and Pervy sage and Baa-Chan got out of their heads on saki and I had to get some one to help me drag them home. Never again" He said shaking his head still smiling.

Just then, Ichiraku set a large bowl between them. "Irashi!" He said and stepped back.

'Either Shikamaru refined his plan without talking to me, or Choji was hungry when he talked to Ichi-san.' "Old man." Naruto complained to cover the change. "You only brought us one bowl."

"Oh, My mistake." He stepped forward to pick up the bowl. "I'll make you some more."

"Don't worry about it." He said continuing the ruse. "I'm hungry and Hinata doesn't mind. Do you?" He turned on her knowing it would cause her to agree.

"N-n-no. I don't m-mind." She was nearly there. 'Just a little bit more and it'll all be perfect.'

While they were eating, Naruto when over once more in his head the final steps to the plan. He also tried unobtrusively to get the other end of a noodle Hinata had grabbed. But she quickly sliced it with a precise chakra strike. 'She is so skilled. Though it would have been fun to see how she reacted.'

After finishing the last of the ramen, Naruto reached into his wallet and put the payment on the counter. "It's on the house." The old man said smiling knowingly. "Think of it as our gift to you."

"Man." Naruto said playing it off rather coolly he thought. "If I had known that I would have eaten more." 'Now for the final stage of the plan,' He thought "Come on Hinata. I'll walk you home." He grasped her warm hand and laughed to himself as he caught her blush out of the corner of his eye.

Leading her outside, he stopped under an extended part of a roof. 'This should be about right,' and he looked up into the night sky. The snow fell gently on his face and stuck to their clothing. "I love the snow. It's so clean and white when it falls." He said thinking of her snow white skin. A flash of movement caught his attention. "Hey look," he said pointing over her head. "Mistletoe." His smile widened as he said, "You know what that means." And he closed his eyes and leaned close.

Hinata passed out in his arms before he even touch his lips to hers. They were soft, yet strong as he cradled her in his arms. As he picked her up bridle style he turned to the roof on the other side of the street and said just loud enough to be heard, "Oh. And nice placement Neji." And Naruto turned back and walked down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I wish I did but the sad truth is that I'm not that good at drawing or writing.

Disclaimed: About a week ago I looked at the calendar and when, "shoot! It's nearly Valetine's day!" I'm covered for a valentines (as if any of you would have asked me), but I still needed to write a chapter in my Holiday fic. I also recently started watching Death Note. Great series and thought provoking. If you have any suggestions for anime, couples or holidays, send them in a review and I'll take a look. Sorry to any of you who read my other stuff. My life is hectic right now so I'm trying but failing to find time. Please let me know your thoughts. But understand, flames and reviews alike will be responded to.

L, or as he was known to the members of the investigation, Ryuzaki, was in his regular thinking position: toes shuffling and hands picking a chocolate from among its fellows.. He bit into the chocolate and found it contained rich caramel. Ryuzaki though about the very interesting day he had just had.

It had started like most days had now that head quarters were in the large building he had commissioned. Light complaining about how the hand cuffs were a real pain especially since it meant he could not go more that four feet without L being right behind him. "I mean, I know we're friends and all Ryuzaki but I wouldn't want even my closest friend chained to me for over three months."

L's expected reply was, "The cuffs will be removed when I'm certain you are not Kira."

"Sure." Light said turning towards his bowl of cereal. "But sometimes I wonder if you don't keep them on me just so you have some one to talk to."

"That may be true." Ryuzaki shrugged. "But for all intensive purposes let's stay with the case." Turning back to his own bowl of much sweeter cereal, the world famous detective proceeded to 'dig in'.

Just then, the equally as famous model, Misa Misa thundered down the steps from her upstairs room and dove at Light.

"Light-kun!" She shouted as she grasped her arms around his neck. "Happy Valentine's Day! Want to see what I got you?" She quickly pulled a large, heart-shaped box from behind her back. "I hope you like it. Now what did you get me? Hu? Hu?"

"Um." Light scrambled for a response as Misa lent closer with each 'hu'.

"Actually Misa," L interceded over his bowl of surgery breakfast, "Light ordered a large stuffed bear for you. It should arrive tomorrow."

"Really! Oh thank you light! Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" Misa was bouncing up and down with her arms still around his neck.

"Y-you're welcome Misa." Light replied a bit stunned.

"Come and visit me later Light. We'll have a romantic dinner. You can even bring you're little pet." She winked and ran back up to her room.

There was a moment of shocked silence in which all that could be heard was the crunch of L's cereal. Finally he broke the pause by saying, "I really wish she would stop calling me your pet."

"Ryuzaki, thanks for saving me there."

"I'll ask Watari to have one delivered to her room."

"How can I ever thank you?"

"That box of chocolates looks good. That will due for now. That and if you would have a word have a word with Misa about referring to me as a pet I would be most appreciative."

"Uh, Okay." Light said slightly confused. He handed over the box and famed detective took it and placed it to the side for later.

Sitting outside the door to Misa's room at dinner time, L continued his slow progress through the heart shaped box of chocolates. "Yes, this has been a strange day. Why it is necessary to have a national day celebrating love is beyond me. It seems much simpler to just do it on a day of your own choosing. Oh well. Might as well enjoy it while I can." He shrugged and popped another chocolate in his mouth.

A.N. Hope you had a great Valentine's Day. Or, as it is known to the rest of us, singles appreciation day. I know it's the day after but I kinda procrastinated. Say what you will but you know you do the same thing. I would greatly appreciate it if you would send me a review. Even flames have some cinder of truth to them.


	3. Fic for 0704

Holiday fic

AN: All-righty then, for those of you who have been hanging on my every word and update, (ha, like anyone would), I am very sorry that it has taken me this long to write a new update. I was considering putting one up on singles appreciation day but could not bring myself to due to personal issues. For those persons over seas who are not aware, (dude. All know just start fricking writing already), the forth of July is the date the US celebrates it's independence from Great Britten. (And the blasted colonials all get drunk and risk killing themselves) Would you kindly stop interrupting? (Fine. Fine. Just get one with it.) Anyway, this was partially inspired by Black Cat. I do not own either that anime/manga or naruto. I am just a poor starving artist who can't come up with his own characters yet because I'm still working on getting published. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

"Come on hime. You need to keep up or you'll get lost in this crowd."

"Naruto, you know I asked you not to call me that in public. It's embarrassing. And why are you in such a rush? We just got off the plane. We can take it easy and see the sites here in LA. There's no need to run about like there's an assassin on your tail or something."

The abnormally tall boy turned and a wide grin. "We have to make it to a certain place before nightfall. Besides, the real place to visit is down by the shore and Little Tokyo. Ichi Raku told me he has a brother who just moved here and opened up a ramin shop." At this, the blond's eyes glazed over and a bit of saliva started gathering at the corner of his mouth.

"How do you know so much about LA?" Hinata said trying to pull him form his ramin induced comma.

"Oh," He said pulling himself together. "I visited a cousin of mine last summer and she showed me all around."

"You didn't tell me you had relatives." Hinata said with a bit of a pout on her face.

Naruto laughed. "Ya, Uzumaki Enzeru is my mother's sister's daughter. Tsunade-baa cha was looking for someone to meet me when I got off the plain, you know, to make sure that I got though customs and wasn't arrested for some dumb reason." Here he rubbed the back of his head and Hinata gave a small smile. "And she happened to find that Enzeru was part of an organization that helped travelers from Japan when they came to the United States. When I came out of the terminal doors and I see this red blur coming right at me, I didn't know what to do. I had just spent the last couple of hours crammed into a seat in a high-Tec tin can and my first view of the United States is a crazy chick with flaming red hair running for me at full tilt." Naruto shakes his head and smiles. "It was only after I had been thoroughly hugged that she explained who she was. She offered me the couch at her place explaining that hotel prices were through the roof thanks to…the summer holidays being on." He had nearly slipped. Naruto looked over at Hinata to see if she had noticed. She didn't seem to much more puzzled than when he had started as she stared at all the people running about with flags bottles and other various party paraphernalia.

"Naruto why is every one…" Hinata started to ask but Naruto quickly cut her off.

"Look that's her house up at the top of this hill." He pointed to a dark blue two story house that looked a little out of place among its plain white neighbors.

"Good, I was starting to get worn out from all this walking. Isn't there a better way we could have gotten to her house?"

Naruto flushed slightly. "Ya, we could have taken a trolley but I wanted to spend more time with just you and me."

It was Hinata's turn to blush and she outdid her boyfriend since she had had so much more practice.

We Naruto knocked on the door a woman whom Hinata would have guessed was about 23 answered the door and greeted naruto with a hug and some English she could not understand. She then turned to Hinata and said in perfect Japanese, "Hey Hinata-neesan. How was your trip? Did this dumby behave himself?"

She was a bit stunned by the use of the family term but quelled her surprise and said "He was fine. The plane was a bit tiring but I will be fine. The walk to your beautiful house helped me stretch my legs."

Enzeru turned back towards her cousin and started what sounded like scolding but again she spoke in English so Hinata could not tell exactly what she said. Naruto answered in kind in a sheepish tone by the end of which Enzeru looked placated. She lead them into the kitchen and handed them a bowl of pop corn. "I'll join you guys in a minute. I'm just going to pull this other bag out." Naruto pulled Hinata over to the stairs.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked once they were out of ear-shot gesturing to the front door.

"She was pissed that I made you walk. Figured I was being a cheapskate."

"Oh." Hinata said. Then she asked. "What's with the popcorn? And why are we going upstairs?"

"You'll see in a bit. Come on; take a seat on the couch over here." He said sitting down on a large sectional facing a picture window overlooking the bay. The sun had been on the way down when they had arrived and now the final rays were sliding from the sky.

"This was worth the climb." Hinata said, snuggling closer into Naruto's warm shoulder.

"And it's about to get better." As if on cue, a huge boom went off followed by a flash and a scattering of sparks in the night sky.

"What the-"Hinata almost screamed.

"Happy forth of July Hinata-hime." Naruto said as he pulled his future wife into a warm kiss.

At that moment, Uzumaki Enzeru opened the door. Then, seeing what was going on, decided to go watch the show from downstairs. "Enjoy little cousin." She said with a smile and walked back down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of interest. I write these stories for free and for the allusion of grandeur. Do not sue me as there is little to nothing to take.

Explain: I am writing this as a more melancholy holiday story to test whether I am any good at it. If I fail I am sorry to those of you who care and to those who are reading for flames: you have my permission to go away. I will try to update more often but most likely I will fail to do so.

Story:

Naruto sat at the desk in his room and stared out the window at the swiftly darkening sky. It has been one hell of a year: a new house, new job and even a new country. He sighed looking back at his computer screen. The monitor displayed a series of numbers and figures that he had been working on while he had some time away from the office. It was a project his supervisor had handed him telling him he wanted it the next business day after the New Year. The man had "conveniently" forgotten that the Japanese placed higher priority on the New Year's than did his English employers. Silently cursing his need for finances Naruto dropped back into the calculation heavy work.

Having graduated, with much hard work and tutoring from his friends and teachers, with a degree in mathematics and a minor in global business, he had gotten this present position though one of his teachers who was an old college of the owner of the company. "You'll do great over there trust me. They'll make sure to get you all involved in the company and make sure you can work to the best of your abilities." And they had. Upon arrival for his first day of work he had been set up with a translator until he could read the English letters on his own. Always having been a quick study when it came to this kind of thing he had learned the letters and soon did not need to have whole documents translated, though he still did it if he was feeling lazy or had too much on his mind.

His boss had then stuck him in a small office with several other international employees and made sure to have a massive pile of work on his desk each morning. They had made him work to his full potential alright. Hammering keys nine hours a day, though he only really was paid for eight, and leaving him so much to do that he was only able to sleep though weekends so he was ready for the next week's torture. His only release was the music he was allowed to have playing during the short breaks they were given to appease regulations. The familiar melodies helped to sooth his over taxed mind and purge his body of tension, if only for a few minutes out of the day.

It was during one of these times that he had discovered an online site that would play music based on a song that the user put in. He found this allowed him to freshen up his play list so he did not grow too board of hearing the same song over and over. Having this thought pop into his head Naruto decided he would take a short break. His supervisor was not here to stop him (though he did glance around just in case). Glancing at the on-screen clock he saw that it was almost midnight. Mentally shrugging in defeat, Naruto started scrolling though the selections the site had made. Mostly things he had heard before, driving rock groups, popular pop songs and a few more traditional songs that helped to quiet his nerves when he was feeling over stressed. Suddenly his computer dinged causing him to jump. An e-mail icon had popped into the corner of his window. Mumbling about how he should have known his super would find him he clicked on the icon to bring up his inbox.

The new message to his surprise was not from his boss but from an e-mail that seemed vaguely familiar. He clicked on it and began to read.

Hey Naruto,

How are you? I haven't heard from you in such a long time. I'm okay. My dad has me learning all the ins and outs of the family business. Sakura and Sasuke say hi. Can you believe that Sasuke finally worked up the courage to ask for Sakura's hand in marriage? Hopefully you can make it back for the wedding. It's going to be this summer most likely because that is when Sakura and Shikamaru are off from their teaching jobs. Temari has been dropping hints to Shika for ages so maybe we might have a double wedding. Unlikely I know since Shikamaru would complain about how troublesome the whole thing would be.

Please let me know what's going on as soon as possible since Sasuke and Sakura are planning to use the Akamachi's for catering and they get booked up quick during the summer with all the parties and such. Oh and Happy New Year Naruto-Kun.

With Love,

Your bright place

After reading this, Naruto smiled a water smile. And in that little second, all the stresses of work he was crushed under, a new country her barely knew and a deep ache that had been growing for weeks all lifted. He felt as if he was back where he was meant to be. He was so lost in his moment of clarity and happiness that he did not even notice the fireworks blooming with massive bangs in the night sky.

End Notes:

Yes I know that this is mostly fluffy garbage about naru/hina but I have gotten no other requests and so I am sticking to what I know I can enjoy. Also, to those of you who do not like AU fics: sorry but I just come up with stuff that I can written and relate. For anyone who cares this marks the one year point in my pointless writing. (little confetti poppers go off) I know the only people who have read and reviewed up to this point are people who I have asked or reviewed in return.(note: I will return the favor for those who do) Best of luck in the new year.


End file.
